onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dario Torque
Dario Torque '''is the vice captain, marksman, lookout and shipwright of the "Cult of Death" Pirates. He ate the Inbē Inbē no Mi, wich allows him to imbue objects with energies and other objects. Appearance Dario wears a leather west above a buttoned caro shirt. His pants are brown blackish and his boots are made of leather aswell. He wears a cowboy.esque hat with an golden T on it with ammo bags on it sides. His belt shares said T. He wears two fingerless gloves and a leatherband on his left shoulder holding a small knife. Over Dario's left shoulder an ammo belt is running down. His signature revolver features an horizontal T and a normal D forming the silhouette of an bullet on every chamber. He is slim and of decent height. His hair is of a nearly white platinum blonde and they are shouler long. His eyes are grey. The left ones eyebrow shows an scar coming from a sword strike. Equipment '''6-Shot Revolver: Dario's signature revolver. He prefers using his custom made "Imbued Bullets" that can have massive effects such as releasing fire or having strong haki. '''One Handed Hammer: '''A relatively heavy one-handed Hammer, beeing good for smashing heads aswell as nails in. He often uses his devil fruit powers to imbue it with speed and weight related powers, letting it hit even harder. '''Stiletto: '''The small daggers he keeps in the leatherband around his arm and in his boot. They are imbued with poison and speed. '''Boulder Bang Derringer: '''Shoots bullets imbued with burning boulders, allowing them to deal enough damage to sink marine ships in one hit. '''Shotgun-Gun-Gun: '''A small double barreled shotgun. Each pellet is imbued with a gun that is released after the shot. The rounds of those guns are also imbued with other guns, allowing an 8 Pellet shot to create a total of 24 projectiles. It's more like joke to use them as the setup is very expensive. '''Special Bullets: '''Bullets he imbued with different effects. They usually surpass normal ones. What they can do is limited to what Dario imbues them with. Personality Dario is a dreamer, an optimist. He usually faces enemies and danger with a smile, though he often strikes from to far away for it to really matter. He sees the entirety of his crew as his family, beeing absolutely devestated by the early death many of them faced. Dario values freedom the most, causing him to first enter the Revolutinaries and then the "Cult of Death" Pirates, who aim at the liberation of Wano, and in from an greater perspective, the world. As one who sees his clothing style might suggest he thinks very highly of himself, though he can admit his flaws and faults if it is necessary. He'll absolutely loose it if his crew's failure 2 years ago is mentioned. Abilities '''Marksmanship: '''Unlike his captain, Dario can easily hit a human's head from 60 meters away, from 100 if he really tries. Using scoped weaponry he can achive secure hits on non-moving targets from 500 meters away. '''Melee Combat: '''He can fight evenly with not to strong samurai using his hammer and his powers, potentially with one of his stilettos aswell. In his crew he is only second to Akio, an actual samurai from Wano. '''Devil Fruit: '''His devil fruit, the Inbē Inbē no Mi, allows him to mark multiple objects so that they can absorb an force, object or energy of his choosing that is currently affecting it. One object can hold two different things at once. It is released at Dario's command, either by an rule like "on contact" or if he commands it to do so. History Dario was born on Water Seven to some ship workers. He started to identify with the revolutinaries ideology. He left to join them at the age of 15. Dario became a decent marksman over time and later consumed his devil fruit. He later was asigned to spy on the marines activity around Kaido's area, together with a fellow revolutionary, Siera Vasila. Their marine ship got attacked by the "Cult of Death" Pirates. They revealed themself and won Fukushu Densen's trust by educating him and his crew about Haki and devil fruits. They later became official members of the crew and would partially aid them in their endeavor to dethrone Kaido with Revolutionary resources. He agreed with their plan to strike Kaido, causing most of their crew to be massacred. He was traumatized by this and the events that followed but he agreed with Fukushu that they have to go on and fulfill their (them and their crew's) dream, aswell as avenging their fallen friends. Dario's ties to the revo's were one of the main reason they could operate so fast after having most of their ressources destroyed. He considers the crew as de facto revolutionaries as they share similar goals, the only difference beeing them currently favoring the abolishment of Kaido's tyranny over that of the world government. Category:Characters